finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (ability)
Jump is a command ability which appears in various games in the series. It is usually associated with the Dragoon character class. When a character Jumps, he or she attacks via the air. The attack is prolonged, and usually deals extra damage. While the character is airborne, he or she is immune to all attacks. Jump usually ignores row. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Dragoons can use Jump as their main command ability. Depending on job level it will do noticeably more damage than a regular attack. Final Fantasy IV Jump is Kain's special ability in this game. He must equip a Spear for maximum damage. In Final Fantasy IV Advance, it can be upgraded to Double Jump, which does double damage, and comes down in 1/4 of the time. Final Fantasy V Jump is the Level 1 ability for the Dragoon job class. The wait time for Jump occur in this game is longer than it is in most games. Characters must equip Spears for maximum damage. The character Gilgamesh can also use this ability. Final Fantasy VI If a character equips the DragoonBoots, his or her '''Fight' command is changed to Jump. Jump does 1.5 damage in this game. However, if a character is equipped with a Spear, damage is doubled. However, only Edgar and Mog can equip Spears. A combo with the Dragon Horn will allow the character jump up to 4 times each turn. Monsters such as the Leap Frong also jump. The Esper Palidor allows the party to do a Jump attack. ''Final Fantasy VII Several of Cid's Limit Breaks involve Jumping. They are ''Boost Jump (Level 1), Hyper Jump (Level 2), and Dragon Dive (Level 3). ''Crisis Core Zack Fair can learn five different Jump abilities from the selected Materia this includes the original Jump and High Jump.The newest Jump attacks are Poison Aerial, Silence Aerial,and Death Jump. Final Fantasy VIII Ward's Limit Break, ''Massive Anchor, allows him to perform a Jump attack. ''Final Fantasy IX Freya Crescent uses Jump as one of her abilities. When Freya Trances, she stays in the air longer and attacks all enemies, by throwing a great number of weapons (of the same type she has equipped), several times until her Trance bar empties or until the battle is won. Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso uses Jump as his initial Ronso Rage. Final Fantasy XI Dragoon's gain the first Jump ability at level 10. This ability is usable once every one and a half minutes and basically gives the dragoon one free attack on a creature which does a little more damage than a normal hit. They gain High Jump at level 35 which does less damage but sheds some of their hate. This ability is usable every three minutes. They gain their last Jump ability at level 50 called Super Jump. It is usable every 3 minutes and allows the Dragoon to be placed on the bottom of the hate list of the targeted monster. These abilities also have a short range so the Dragoon does not necessarily have to be standing immediately adjacent to the creature in order to do it, but that said, the range is very limited. The effect of a dragoon's jump can be augmented when it is used during the dragoon's two-hour ability, Spirit Surge. Final Fantasy XII Jump is not learnable by the player, but is an enemy skill used by the gargoyle-typed enemy, Buer. Bangaa are also able to use it. Ba'Gamnan possesses the stronger High Jump. Revenant Wings Llyud is able to use the Jump command. Final Fantasy Tactics Jump can be used by Lancers, and by the Knight Blade, Izlude Tingel. It is determined by height and panel range. If a creature moves out of the attack range before the attack is completed, the character lands harmlessly. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jump is used by Bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of 4 squares. Final Fantasy Tactics A2'' Jump is used by Bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of 4 squares. Category:Command abilities